


Aye Discord rocks

by Canigeta_uwu



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Platonic Relationships, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canigeta_uwu/pseuds/Canigeta_uwu
Summary: Changmin: Oh wow is this what it feels like to be in a sorority?Eric: If this is a sorority, I'm the head cheer leaderSangyeon: do any of you even know what a sorority actually is???Younghoon: Wait, I'm joining a cult?Sangyeon: Sweetie noIn other words boyz meet up in a chat.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what the fuck I'm doing Also the formatting might be shit since I typed it for the first time on a phone

**Boogie woogie GC _(8:24 pm)_**

**Sangyeon** : Eric are you asleep yet??

**Eric** : oh my God dad it's literally eight 

**Sangyeon** : And you first day at University is literally tommorow 

**Eric** : YES and it's eight o fucking clock 

**Sangyeon** : the disrespect in the private chat is enough for me to never buy you dinner again 

**Eric** : NO

**Eric** : Sangyeon you know your my favorite cousin right? I love you more than my mom, my videogames, and my cheap fast food cuisine combined 

**Sangyeon** : Your setting the bar too high

**Eric:** But you've already met all my standards from the first moment I laid eyes on you

**Sangyeon** : Our first meeting was through a video call when your mom went to visit Korea and your dad called saying that you got your head stuck in a pipe in the playground 

**Eric** : ......

**Sangyeon** : When the video call happened you were in the hospital flirting with the nurse deliriously, while trying to hold a conversation with your mom at the same time 

**Sangyeon** : Than you saw I was in the screen and you screamed because you thought I was a ghost or some shit 

**Eric:** OK that wasn't the best first impression I admit, but if it helps I'm already In my PJs 

**Eric** : Also never bring up this conversation again favourite cousin 

**Sangyeon** : ಠ_ʖಠ

**Sangyeon has changed "Eric" name to "First impression"**

**BEST FRIENDS CHAT CHAT CHAT 2:23 AM**

**Eric:** My god I told my cousin I'd sleep for tmr and I'm still awake 

**Sunwoo** : Lol u dumbshit, unlike you I don't have class tmr I can stay awake 

**Eric** ; Maknae line buds ain't working out no more should I just join the basketball team to spite you?

**Sunwoo** : No my bro never do that

**Sunwoo** : Soccer is where its at and your already in the baseball rooster so...

**Eric** : fair fair, anyway what up with that boy you saw yesterday

**Sunwoo** : Broski he had green hair 

**Sunwoo** : GREEN HAIR 

**Sunwoo** : How could I not pay attention

**Eric** : explain pls

**Sunwoo** : first of all its plz and he has green hair I have red hair its perfect 

**Sunwoo** : He's the tree I'm the apple. BASIC KNOWLEDGE 

**Eric** : You haven't even met him yet, and your already whipped 

**Sunwoo** : at least I am about to have a stable love life Mr. Only focused on baseball major boi 

**Eric** : Your no fun 

**Sunwoo** : I'm delightful now go to sleep prick head 

**Eric** : Might as well, Talking to you got my eyes drooping 

**Sunwoo** : I'll take that as an offensive comment 

**Eric** : Do what you will 

**Sunwoo** : Oh I will, I will 

\----------

**Dormies 8:02 am**

**Sangyeon:** I'm sick of this already 

**JuHakneyeon:** Mm when you recover can you get me the cafeterias breakfast 

**Sangyeon** : You treat me like a slave 

**JuHakneyeon** : What do you expect we're friends?????

**Sangyeon** : Don't know why you signed up with a law degree instead of culinary 

**JuHakneyeon** **:** Says the wannabe Astronaut 

**Sangyeon** : : /

**JuHakneyeon:** : )


	2. Hey Guyz Im new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its sports major time 
> 
> WHIPLASH GAVE ME ALL SORTS OF IDEAS FOR THEM

_**UNNAMED GC 8:12 pm** _

_**Sangyeon has added, Jacob, Eric, Sunwoo to UNNAMED GC** _

**Eric** : Ayy what up Sangyeon 

**Sangyeon** : I made this chat for you all to be friends 

**Jacob** : ???

**Sangyeon** : Your all in sport teams 

**Sunwoo** : Yeah but me and Eric already know each other Eric's cousin 

**Sangyeon** : You got me there, but plz be friends with Jacob he really needs friends 

**Jacob** : I have you though 

**Sangyeon** : : /

**Sunwoo** : Nah bro we chill Jacob wanna hang after our practice is over 

**Jacob** : Oh we have the same schedules for that?

**Eric** : YEAH ITS COOL ISNT IT ANYWAY WHAT SPORT ARE YOU IN 

**Jacob** : Basketball 

**Sunwoo** : ....

**Sunwoo** : I am c a l m 

**Eric** : OH COOL Sunwoo over here is MVP of soccer the best you'll ever see honestly 

**Sunwoo** : i won't lie I am pretty cool 

**Jacob** : Seeing as you got accepted into a Seouls university you must not be all talk 

**Sunwoo** : Same goes to you sunshine 

**Jacob** : : )

**Eric** : Oh and I'm in Baseball 

**Jacob** : Oh none of us are on the same sport 

**Sunwoo** : well we didn't see eachother this morning so thats to be expected 

**Jacob** : Oh yeah I'm a second year so I decided not to meet the freshman today sorry I'm not a freshman 

**Eric** : Its cool dude, your vibes are the best anyway even if your not the same age your our hyung : D

**Jacob** : Oh really I have good vibes?

**Sunwoo** : Eric only tells the truth, so you must be the literal embodiment of the sun 

**Jacob** : I don't know how to respond to that 

**Eric** : YOU DONT HAVE TO JUST JOIN US FOR VOLLEYBALL 

**Jacob** : Volleyball?

**Sunwoo** : Volleyball? 

**Eric** : Even ground baby 

**Sangyeon:** This is so heart warming to see 

**Sunwoo** : I'm making a chat without Sangyeon now 

**Sangyeon** : WAIT 

_**SPORTS HOMIES 8: 20 pm** _

**SUNWOO HAS CHANGED JACOBS NAME TO LEBRON**

**SUNWOO HAS CHANGED ERICS NAME TO BABE RUTH**

**SUNWOO HAS CHANGED SUNWOOS NAME TO BRAZIL**

**Lebron** : Thats interesting 

**Babe Ruth** : I don't like how u have an entire country as your nickname : /

**Brazil** : Listen it would be dishonor to brazil if I only included one soccer players name in it

**Babe Ruth** : You know what thats Fair

**Lebron** : So volleyball??

**Brazil** : We could meet up at the park to use the net 

**Babe Ruth** : I have a volleyball so I'll bring that 

**Brazil** : I'm so excited to meet you tomorrow Jacob 

**Babe Ruth** : Yeah I just know you'll be super cool 

**Lebron** : Your all really nice 

**Brazil** : Your the reason y'know that 

**Babe Ruth:** EEE IM ALL PUMPED LETS GO SPORT MAJORS 

**Lebron** : Yeah lets go 

_**Boogie Woogie 9:43 pm** _

**Sangyeon** _ **:**_ Hey Eric 

**First Impression** : Whats up?

**Sangyeon** : Nah just thanks for being friends with Jacob 

**First Impression** : K so y u so emotional???

**Sangyeon** : I dunno Jacob he doesnt have any close friends on his team despite being on the main rooster so I was just worried about him being social

**Sangyeon** : He can't really express his emotions well so he's a beautiful blank slate 

**First Impression** : Dang Mr.Lyricist just popped out huh?

**Sangyeon** : Y'know what I mean 

**Sangyeon** : NOW GO TO SLEEP 

**First Impression** : I knew u were gonna say that : C 


	3. How do u already have his information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin and Chanhee are introduced

_**SPORTS HOMIES 3:34 PM** _

**Lebron:** That was the most fun I've had in a while 

**Brazil:** It was fun made me forget I took a English class this morning 

**Lebron** : I'm glad we managed to distract you 

**Brazil** :: You fucking angel 

**Babe Ruth:** Yeah ok but that one guy looking at Jacob totally had the hots for u 

_**LEBRON HAS LEFT THE CHAT**_

**Babe Ruth:** YOU COWARD YOU CAN"T LEAVE 

_**BABE RUTH HAS ADDED JACOB INTO THE CHAT**_

**Jacob** : : /

**Brazil** : Hey ur name changed >: (

_**BRAZIL HAS CHANGED BRAZILS NAME TO SUNWOO**_

_**SUNWOO HAS CHANGED BABE RUTHS NAME TO ERIC** _

**Sunwoo** : There less confusing 

**Eric** : anyway ignoring the fact Sunwoo called the nicknames he made confusing, that guy who was looking at Jacob was definitely Canadian like u jacob

**Sunwoo** : Ur canadian????

**Jacob** : Yeah how did you know Eric?

**Eric** : I could tell by peoples accents 

**Jacob** : Impressive 

**Eric** : (o//////o)

**Sunwoo** : Eric snap out of it, he's distracting you from the mysterious cute boy 

**Jacob** : And I almost got away with it if it werent for you pesky teenagers 

**Sunwoo** : Love the reference but we ain't gonna let you go that easily 

**Jacob** : Should've expected it 

**Eric** : Yeah ok so he sounded like he was from Vancouver 

**Sunwoo** : Like how could u tell???

**Eric** : He probably wants to be a teacher or something based on his papers 

**Jacob** : How did you see???

**Eric** : His names Kevin cuz that was on his paper 

**Sunwoo** : Eric the fuck 

**Eric** : Big fan of Beyoncé based on his phone lock screen 

**Jacob** : He was sitting on a bench at the very end of the large fence where we playing …

**Eric** : Ok now we have the information 

**Sunwoo** : Don't bring us into this weirdo we haven't even talked to him yet 

**Eric** : His name is Kevin, he's canadian, hes a fan of Beyonce and he probably wants to be a teacher based on what hes studying 

**Jacob** : Don't know if I should be concerned or impressed 

**Sunwoo** : Definitely concerned we saw that dude for a few minutes before he left and Eric already knows everything like the fuck?

**Normal GC 4:00 pm**

**Chanhee** : Aight dude whats gotchu u in this blushing mess 

**Kevin** : Cute guy playing volleyball 

**Chanhee** : MM wait is this same one who u saw play basketball alone last year 

**Kevin** : YES AND OH MY GOD HE WAS SO CUTE AND MYSTERIOUS 

**Chanhee** : You have only seen him two times each for a few minutes and yet-

**Kevin** : Its true love 

**Chanhee** : Oh wow I'm dating Changmin yet I'm not even as whipped as you 

**Kevin** : don't make fun of me asshole 

**Chanhee** : chill we're cool in the normal GC anyway whats his name 

**Kevin** : what 

**Chanhee** : don't tell me u don't know his name 

**Kevin** : ... 

**Chanhee** : OH YOU FUCKER 

**Kevin** : OH MY GOD WHAT I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING 

**Chanhee** : this better be important 

**Kevin** : LAST YEAR HE WAS ALONE THIS YEAR HE WAS WITH TWO ATTRACTIVE MALES WHAT IF HE"S IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH BOTH OF THEM 

**Chanhee** : wait dating more than one person is possible?

**Kevin** : THIS ISNT ABOUT POLY STUFF ITS ABOUT ME NOT HAVING A CHANCE ASSHOLE 

**Kevin** : GOODBYE IM A FUCKING LOSER AHHHHHHHH


	4. Moon bae rocks

_**Roomies 3:15 am** _

**Sangyeon:** Ayo my dude Hakie 

**JuHakneyeon** : Hakie? Dude? Ayo?

**JuHakneyeon** : is this actually Sangyeon owo 

**Sangyeon** : Nah you got me there 

_**SANGYEON HAS CHANGED SANGYEON "S NAME TO I"M ACTUALLY ERIC**_

**I'm Actually Eric:** ISSA ME 

**JuHakneyeon** : Oh hey Eric 

**I'm Actually Eric** : Sup 

**JuHakneyeon** : We haven't talked in a while wanna catch up?

**I'm Actually Eric** : Yeah lets do that sometime soon theres a new pizza place opening soon 

**JuHakneyeon** : Sweet I'm down to try some Italian food anyway why text me?

**I'm Actually Eric:** I lost ur number so I got into Saggies phone for it and just decided to text u from here for a favor 

**JuHakneyeon:** Favor?

**I'm Actually Eric:** Yeah heard u knew a guy named Kevin 

**JuHakneyeon:** Oh u want his information I gotchu 

**JuHakneyeon:** heres his number XXX-XXX-XXX +X 

**I'm Actually Eric:** Oh wow no hesitance 

**JuHakneyeon:** Eric know u want his number to give to ur new friend 

**I'm Actually Eric:** wait how do u know 

**JuHakneyeon:** Step up ur game to my level Ericc 

**I'm Actually Eric:** I hope u know ur my role model Hakneyeon 

**Sports Homies 7;23 AM**

**Eric** : I waited until morning for this

**Eric** : I know for certain everyone here is awake because we're sports majors so 

**Sunwoo** : ????

**Eric** : GET JACOB HERE

**Sunwoo** : @JACOB @JACOB

**Eric** : @JACOB @JACOB @JACOB @JACOB

**Jacob** : oh good morning, what did you two need me for?

**Eric** : Thank me later 

**Jacob** : what 

**Sunwoo** : I don't know either buddy 

**Eric** : here's Kevin's number 

**Eric** : XXX-XXX-XXX +X

**Jacob** : WHAT AHHH  
  


**Jacob** : HOW DID YOU 

**Eric** : Don't worry I didn't text him yet and he doesnt know about u yet btw, my friend just knew him so i got his number by saying that i anted more friends 

**Jacob** : OH thank gosh I was scared for a second 

**Eric** : I would never throw u under the bus bro 

**Jacob** : Thanks I have more faith in you now, more than you will ever know : )

**Sunwoo** : So are u gonna text him my bro 

**Jacob** : No

**Sunwoo** : THE AUDACITY 

**Eric** : HEYYY 

**Sunwoo** : JACOB PLZ LET ME TEXT HIM FOR U

**Jacob** : what? no, I'll just keep my affection for him a secret, I don't know if I like him yet. We didnt even talk or anything 

**Sunwoo** : Let me talk to him to just be friends than ill naturally give him ur number 

**Eric** : AYE BIG BRAIN

**Jacob** : I guess that would be alright 

**Sunwoo** : Sweet count on me to be the best wingman then : D

_**Private chat 12:34 pm** _

**Sunwoo** : Hey 

**Kevin** : um hello who r u how did u get my number what ahh

**Sunwoo** : LETS CUT TO THE CHASE DO U KNOW THAT CUTE GUY YESTERDAY PLAYING VOLLEYBALL WITH ME 

**Kevin** : OH MY GOD IM SO SORRY I MADE LOVE EYES AT UR BOYFRIEND

**Sunwoo** : what 

**Kevin** : im sorry 

**Sunwoo** : We're not dating, we're friends 

**Kevin** : OH, oh I HAVE A SHOT 

**Sunwoo** : SO U DO LIKE HIM

**Kevin** : OH MY GOD DID U TRICK ME BECUZ UR LOOKING FOR LOVE RIVALS 

**Sunwoo** : what no chill he likes u too 

**Kevin** : WHAT 

**Sunwoo** : YEAH BUT HES NOT SURE SO HE ASKED ME TO TALK TO U 

**Kevin** : REALLY 

**Sunwoo** : YEAH HE ASKED ME TO TRY AND BECOME FRIENDS WITH U< AND THAN GIVE U HIS NUMBER NATURALLY 

**Kevin** : AWWW HES SO CUTE 

**Sunwoo** : Yeah his names Jacob, he's canadian, majoring in basketball, and has a hard time expressing himself to strangers 

**Kevin** : oh my god thank u so much i love u 

**Sunwoo** : Lets become friends and than we'll follow through our operation 

**Kevin** : YES 

_**Sports homies 1:03** _

**Sunwoo** : Ok so 

**Jacob** : ...

**Eric** : ...

**Sunwoo** : chill I told him that Jacob sent me over with the plan and he found it cute 

**Jacob** : wait you lied to him?

**Sunwoo** : He'll find out the truth anyway 

**Eric** : OH MY GOD did u make a plan with him to seduce Jacob or something so ur reporting wat he thinks to us like a double spy u asshole 

**Sunwoo** : Listen ur my friends and he isn't yet I naturally prioritize you guys first 

**Eric:** oh that was kinda cute 

**Jacob** : yeah that was cute, thanks Sunwoo

**Sunwoo** : Just doing what a sports homie would do ; )


	5. double spy????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanhee: DIdn't expect him to be this cute 
> 
> Changmin: : /

_**Changmins Hoes 5:30 pm** _

**Younghoon:** Kevins been acting sus lately 

**Chanhee:** Yeah I caught him vent

**Changmin:** Oml you guys know some stuff call the meeting 

**Chanhee: @** Kevin get ur lazy ass over here fucker 

**Kevin:** OH MY GOOD FUCKKING NESS 

**Younghoon:** Are you ok? 

**Kevin:** Younghoon my little bread roll, its something you wouldn't understand 

**Chanhee** : He's older than u dickhead 

**Kevin** : SHHH DO U WANNA HEAR THE TEA OR NOT

**Kevin:**..........

**Kevin:** Yeah thats what i thought

**Kevin:** SO ANYWAY Y"KNOW that really cute guy I've been horny on private for????

**Kevin:** HIS FRIEND SOMEHOW GOT MY NUMBER AND WERE WORKING TOGETHER TO SEDUCE JACOB FOR ME 

**Chanhee** : Oh u got his name 

**Kevin:** are u guys gunna question the seducing or????

**Younghoon:** Its one of the things your best at, we dont really care 

**Kevin:** : /

**Changmin** : Which one of the friends were u texting with?

**Kevin** : Dunno 

**Younghoon:** I think Kevins more clueless than me guys 

**Chanhee:** Nah he's just more of a meme

**Changmin:** Hey guys I'm going to the store want anything? ^0^

**Kevin:** The love of my life to look my way 

**Younghoon:** Mindfulness 

**Chanhee:** Guess I gotta ask for some extra height 

**Changmin:** Ok so, I'll get Kevin hyung a rom com CD

**Kevin:** Guess that'll do 

**Changmin:** I'll get Younghoon hyung a brochure on therapy 

**Younghoon:** what 

**Chanhee:** Shhhh you need it 

**Changmin:** Banana milk, kimchi, and choco for you ^0^

**Chanhee:** ur my favorite 

**Kevin:** If he wasn't I would be concerned 

**_ERICS COUSIN 6:01_ **

**Sunwoo:** Oh im dead Eric 

**Sangyeon:** Cool and all but i'm not eric 

**Sunwoo:** Oh sorry i saw Eric on the chat name and I pressed it 

**Sangyeon:** What am I saved as? 

**Sunwoo:** " Erics Cousin" 

**Sangyeon:** ok now whats up 

**Sunwoo:** uh

**Sangyeon:** Sorry, I just know you have a lot on your mind you don't have to talk if you don't want to 

**Sunwoo:** sorry i might rant 

**Sangyeon:** Its all chill, just go ahead : )

**Sunwoo:** So I met my crush in the convenience store

**Sangyeon:** Oh did you accidently say something embarrassing?

**Sunwoo:** No, its just I found out he had a boyfriend 

**Sangyeon:** oh, thats rough buddy 

**Sangyeon:** But you know there are plenty of other fish in the sea

**Sunwoo:** Yeah but I really liked them...and when he said that I knew I couldn't force him out of the happy relationship he's in 

**Sangyeon:** Sunwoo, you know your really kind and brave for saying that right?

**Sangyeon:** I might not be the best at relationship advice but I can give what i got. If you can't fall out of love than I wanna tell you its ok to love him, your feelings don't have to be repressed. You can repeat to yourself that you love him or you don't love him, whatever helps

**Sangyeon:** Soon before you know it you can embrace whatever, and besides aren't you a freshman? When your freshman thats when you have all the opportunities in the world to have a reputation in romance. My friend JuHakneyeon is a third year, who knows his way around, text him he's a social butterfly he'll love you. And who knows, he's single : )

**Sunwoo:** Thanks for that Hyung, i just felt kinda lost for a bit 

**Sunwoo:** By the time you finished that text Eric texted me to get drunk and forget so your obviously the best choice in relationship advice. 

**Sangyeon:** I like you, wanna grab a slice of pizza at the new store opening next week 

**Sunwoo:** pls 

**JUYEON TOOK MY RASPERRYS 3:43 am**

**Juyeon:** Um I'm locked in the boys boxer lockers 

**Juyeon:** Hakneyeon please help your Hyung 

**Juyeon:** I'm lost and I don't know what to do : ( 


	6. Another one bites the dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juyeon: I would prefer it if it remains a mystery only me and Sangyeon Hyung know the answer too

_**UNKNOWN GC**_ **3:02 pm**

**_SANGYEON HAS ADDED 'JUYEON' TO UNKNOWN GC_**

**Sangyeon:** Children I've got another one 

**Sunwoo:** Uhm what 

**Juyeon:** Hi my names Lee Juyeon, I'm majoring in aeronautical engineer uh aviation too and I like to dance 

**Sunwoo:** WHat fresh hell is this 

**Sunwoo:** Where is my social assistant Eric when I need him?

**Sunwoo:** Please help me @JACOB 

**Sangyeon:** HEy I'm here too

**Jacob:** Oh hey Sangyeon, and um Hi Juyeon 

**Juyeon:** HI

**Jacob:** Sangyeon Hyung?

**Sangyeon:** I found him in the men's boxer locker stuck there 

**Sunwoo:** I'm not gonna ask why he was there or why you were there early enough to find him 

**Juyeon:** I would prefer to let it be a mystery only I and Sangyeon can know 

**Jacob:** Uh 

**Juyeon:** I forgot to introduce myself my names Juyeon and I'm majoring in aeronautics engineering, aviation, and aircraft stuff 

**Sunwoo:** You already said that buddy

**Juyeon:** Oh I did,

**Sunwoo:** Jacob plz

**Jacob:** Juyeon are you a freshman?

**Juyeon:** No I think I'm older than you by a year 

**Sunwoo:** Its my fault for being surprised, but how the fuck am I younger than this dude 

**Jacob:** How did he know is what you should be thinking Sunwoo 

**Sangyeon:** SOrry yall I just told him your ages 

**Sunwoo:** Thats not the issue, the issue is we don't know anything about this guy 

**Juyeon:** MY names Juyeon and I'm majoring in aeronautics engineering, aviation, and aircraft thingy majigs 

**Jacob:** I actually think he's kinda cute 

**Sangyeon:** Yeah he's dorky cute 

**Juyeon:** Blushing with Shy face emoji 

**Sunwoo:** Now that's just a crime 

**Sangyeon:** Stop being so passive-aggressive Sunwoo and both of u should introduce yourselves to your new friend 

**Jacob:** Where are you getting these anti-social people from? 

**Juyeon:** Lockers, men's boxers lockers 

**Sunwoo:** Welll anyway Juyeon Hyung I guess I can be a bit nice 

**Juyeon:** Happy face emoji 

**Jacob:** Ok but that's kind of ominous 

**Juyeon:** Less Ominous Happy face Emoji 

**Sunwoo:** I'm Kim Sunwoo a soccer major but like I'm also studying music production on the side for backup, Jacob is also a sports major in basketball and he's studying on the side too, Eric the guy who isn't online is a baseball major whos studying dance on the side

**Juyeon:** Dance. I like dancing I think we would get along 

**Sangyeon:** I'm sure you will now boys I gotta go my boyfriends waiting 

**Eric:** BOYFRIEND

**Jacob:** Why is it now you come on?

**My cousins told u 3:20 pm**

**Eric:** Oh my god Hakneyeon Hyung prodigy in all things food 

**JuHakneyeon:** Lol what is it now?

**Eric:** Sangyeons dating someone 

**Juhakneyeon:** Wait eric 

**Eric:** Like I know you have a thing for him, but he's like with someone else now 

**Eric:** R u ok? His boyfriends probably shitty too

**JuHakneyon:** lol Eric

**JuHakneyeon:** I'm his boyfriend 

**MAKNAE LINE 3:25 pm**

**Eric:** God bury me where I stand 

**Sunwoo:** Ha lol get rekt 

_**UNKNOWN GC 4:23 (** _ **between Kevin and Sunwoo)**

**Sunwoo:** K kevin Hyung the plan is going to be in motion soon 

**Kevin:** Oh god I'm so nervous 

**Sunwoo:** Ngl would be surprised if you were calm so all is good in that 

**Kevin:** Thats fair, lay it on me 

**Sunwoo:** K step one, go into "BIG HIT CAFE" and order the same drink as Jacob 

**Kevin:** K and whats that 

**Sunwoo:** Vanilla frap

**Kevin:** Even what he drinks is attractive 

**Sunwoo:** Its too early to be whipped Hyung 

**Sunwoo:** Anyway next step is to say ha oh lol we ordered the same drink want my number

**Kevin:** I'm gonna stop you there and say its only a minute in and thats already the most shittiest plan to seduce someone I have even seen 

**Sunwoo:** K fine than whats ur plan 

**Kevin:** K so I have the master mind plan my little Kouhai 

**Sunwoo:** Kouhai is Japanese u dumbass 

**Kevin:** OH WHATEVER MAKNAE OR SOMETHING 

**Sunwoo:** Dongsaeng, its Donsaeng 

**Kevin:** I don't care you Korean man, anyway 

**Kevin:** So convince him to sit at a two table seat or something 

**Sunwoo:** mm Continue COntinue 

**Kevin:** And than say that u see him, NO SAY THAT YOU TWO SHOULD MEET UP AT THE CAFE 

**Kevin:** Jacob has to get in first tho and then when he gets a table you signal me 

**Kevin:** When you do that text him OH MY GOD THAT GUY AT THE PARK IS ENTERING AND I TOLD HIM YOU WERE THERE or something along the lines of that 

**Kevin:** And then I sit at the two-seat table he's at and say OH ARE U SUNWOOS FRIEND WHO PLAYS BASKETBALL 

**Sunwoo:** Oh my god I've only known you for a few hours and yet I can already tell ur a genius 

**Kevin:** Gotta do what I gotta and I can hear that sarcasm u DONGSAENG 

**Sports Homies 4:29**

**Sunwoo:** MY god Jacob ur future boyfriends a major dork 

**Jacob:** Oh word?

**Eric:** LMAO Whats the plan you two came up with 

**Sunwoo:** _[ Screenshot sent ]_

**Eric:** Thats gonna be quite embarrassing for him 

**Jacob:** Yeah and when he finds out I knew the plan from the start he's gonna be quite red 

**Sunwoo:** Thats the aim of the game fellas 


	7. I've been stalking you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changmin: Lmao there was this really cute guy at the convenience store 
> 
> Chanhee: There was this really cute guy near the Cafe 
> 
> Changmin: Red Hair 
> 
> Chanhee: Brown eyes 
> 
> Changmin: Earrings?
> 
> Chanhee: Shortish height 
> 
> Changmin: Hold up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be spamming chapters some time sooner or later

_**SPORTS HOMIES 4:08** _

**Sunwoo:** HELLO EVERYONE THIS IS REPORTER SUNWOO HERE REPORTING LIVE FROM BIG HIT CAFE 

**Eric:** Oh my god mom shhh this is my favorite show 

**Sunwoo:** No offense broski but aren't you supposed to be in your afternoon practices?

**Eric:** Its called skipping dumbass 

**Sunwoo:** Fair enough anyway 

**Sunwoo:** Jacob is at the table next to the window and our favorite sunshine of a Waiter J-Hope knows the plan 

**Eric:** Lol since when were you a social butterfly 

**Sunwoo:** Nah I'm a regular there so he knows me 

**Eric:** OO COFFEE SHOP AU ALERT 

**Sunwoo:** Honestly I wouldn't mind a barista falling for me I need a distraction lol

**Sunwoo:** STOP DISTRACTING ME KEVIN JUST ENTERED OH MY GOD IM SO READY 

**Eric:** K you literally just said that you need someone to distract you but go off i guess

**Sunwoo:** I could hear him say the line he said in our text conversation......

**Eric:** LMao how could you hear them your not even in the store 

**Sunwoo:** I'm in a bush 

**Eric:** Dedication 

**Sunwoo:** asdghsjkd Kevin just admitted he was stalking Jacob or sum shit about watching him form afar anime style and Jacob said that he knew and wished Kevin did it a few more time since He'll get more chances to get to kno whim or all that cheesy shit

**Eric:** Suddenly I had major second hand embarrassment and no longer want to know the rest of the story plz save yourself 

**Sunwoo:** No fuck you , I'm literally sitting in a bush directly below the window Jacobs Table is at and that obviously shows how fucking invested I am

**Eric: :** /

**Eric:** ur gunna wanna leave soon u liar

**Sunwoo:** When you learn how to text properly sure 

**Eric:** It will be sooner then u kno 

**Sunwoo:** Oh my god your right nvm 

**Eric:** Oh wow that was quick what the fuck happened 

**Sunwoo:** They were sitting in silence for 5 seconds then Jacob literally said, " SO you want to be a teacher", WITHOUT CONTEXT 

**Sunwoo:** AND Kevin is whipped as heck so he didn't even point out that Jacob shouldn't even know that and Kevin said "ye boi but i'd rather have you be my teacher" which may i say doesn't even sound like a good flirt?

**Eric:** I-

**Sunwoo:** jacob fucking giggled 

**Sunwoo:** He giggled 

**Eric:** Well at least we have dirt on them 

**Sunwoo:** Oh my god, Jacob just moved to sit beside Kevin instead of like staying at the opposing side, and poked his shoulder 

**Sunwoo:** Kevin held his hand 

**Sunwoo:** I've decided I've had enough of this second hand embarrassment for today after seeing the pure disgust in J-Hopes face 

**Sunwoo:** Did your coach catch you?

**Sunwoo:** Well lol I'm just gonna enter the cafe, get a drink, and get out

**_CHANGMINS HOES_ 4:16 PM**

**Chanhee:** Eww im so grossed out by what the fucks Kevins doing

**Younghoon:** Elaborate 

**Chanhee:** Not going too this video will be a private file saved on my phone for life 

**Younghoon:** Your no fun : C

**Chanhee:** Didn't you have a crush on me in highschool

**Younghoon:** Dark Dark Dark times where I was blind and couldn't even think properly 

**Chanhee:** You weren't blind ever in your life tho 

**Younghoon:** Exactly 

**Chanhee:** Oh you asshole 

**Chanhee:** We'll now that you've said that I won't tell you what happened just now 

**Younghoon:** WAIT NO I'm sorry, I'll give you some of my medicinal herbs from the science facility if you tell me, my dear younger brother like friend 

**Chanhee:** K you know I don't care about ur weird science stuff but sure 

**Chanhee:** I saw a boy outside the window facing Kevins table just pop out of a bush 

**Younghoon:** What 

**Chanhee:** Ngl he was kinda cute 

**Younghoon:** Get to the interesting part of it please

**Chanhee:** Well I guess he surprised Kevin and his date cuz they were pretty shook, he tapped the glass with a weird face I couldn't see properly then went into the store and ordered two vanilla fraps and gave it to the two of them 

**Younghoon:** Thats it 

**Younghoon:** Well I suppose you did fulfill the deal

**Chanhee:** IDC about your dumb herbs 

**Younghoon:** : C

_**THE ABSOULUTE LOVE OF MY LIFE 4:21** _

**Changmin:** Oh yesterday I forgot to tell you about the boy i was telling you about 

**Chanhee:** The sunwoo dude

**Changmin:** Lmao you should change your tone of speaking cuz he's younger then us 

**Chanhee:** He is????????

**Changmin:** Anyway I meant the cute guy at the store and he was really funny bit he was kinda sad for some reason 

**Chanhee:** Oh I met a cute guy at the Cafe and he was funny but I didn't really talk to him 

**Changmin:** Yeah and the kids hair was a purplish red like i dunno Maroon 

**Changmin:** It matched my green hair, tree with an apple : D 

**Chanhee:** The person at the cafe also had really nice red hair and brown eyes 

**Changmin:**... He was kinda on the short side 

**Chanhee:** Wore one pair of earrings and had lightly tanned skin??

**Changmin:** Hold up for a sec......

_**CHANGMINS HOES 5:24** _

**Kevin:** Guyssss guesss who has a soon to be boyfriend 

**Chanhee:** KEVINNNNNN

**Changmin:** KEVIN 

**Kevin:** Yeah thats right : D 

**Chanhee:** Who's that red haired guy

**Changmin:** Yeah give us info on Sunwoo you know him right 

**Kevin:** This somehow isn't pleasant anymore D :

\---------------------------

**Did the first conversation sound a bit short? I added it to give more scope but I honestly think that it should be better deleted**


	8. 5pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunwoo: I hate it here

_**UNKOWN**_ **_GC_ 9:37 Am **

**Kevin:** Hey Sunwoo thanks for that 

**Sunwoo:** Sure 

**Kevin:** Thats it 

**Sunwoo:** what 

**Kevin:** You wanted to end our new found friendship here right?

**Sunwoo:** Lmao what is this an interrogation 

**Kevin:** No fr bro, Now that Im on my way to happiness I can't leave you behind 

**Sunwoo:** We met yesterday, and you only know my given name 

**Kevin:** Right right but idc

**Sunwoo:** What did I even expect?

**Kevin:** Anyway I'll do the thing at 5

**Sunwoo:** What thing?

**Sunwoo:** Thats so ominous 

**Sunwoo:** Your just gonna leave me on read?

**Sunwoo:** Guess I can't get mad at you since your older than me but oh well

  
  
_**ADOPTION CENTER 4** _ **:49 pm**

**Juyeon:** Hey and then I decided to just pay the 2 dollars to get access to the blackmail, so now my mathematics teacher is fired

**Sunwoo:** Woah hey so glad I missed that 

**Eric:** Dude this Hyung ain't so bad after all 

**Jacob:** His stories are quite amusing 

**Sangyeon:** My children are growing up so fast 

**JuHakneyeon:** Eh they're still delinquents and woah hey Juyeon are you older then me? 

**Sunwoo:** Woah when did the GC name change and when did Hakneyeon get on here 

**Juyeon:** Sunwoo you could always scroll up to see how this happened 

**Sunwoo:** I'd rather not 

**JuHakneyeon:** Lmao Sunwoo are plans for pizza and stuff are cancelled for now, the whole orphanage is ready to go 

**Eric:** PIZZA

**Sangyeon:** Crunch

**Juyeon:**?

**Sunwoo:** I don't even know what I came on here for? Theres just confusion here

**Sunwoo:** oh yeah nvm I wanted to say that I think I'm friends with Kevin now

**Jacob:** Did he forgive you for being an asshole triple spy

**JuHakneyeon:** Lmao

**Eric:** I don't think Kevin knows yet lololololo

**Sunwoo:** STFU I'll take this secret to my grave and so will you 

**Sunwoo:** Except Juyeon, he's ok i guess 

**Juyeon:** ;: D

**Sangyeon:** eyebrow emoji

**Sunwoo:** PLEASE LET ME HAVE FREEDOM OF SPEECH IN THIS GODDAMN HOUSE HOLD 

**JuHakneyeon:** Let the kid talk bitches 

**Sunwoo:** Thanks anyway 

**Sunwoo:** Wait I think the thing just happened hold up 

**Eric:** Asshole explain yourself 

**Sangyeon:** ^^^^^^^^^^^

**JuHakneyeon:** ^^^^^^^^^^^

**Jacob:** to be honest I could care less 

**Juyeon:** See you in a few seconds Sunwoo

_**CHANGMINS HOES** _ **5:03 Pm**

**Kevin:** Aight its the person you've been waiting for

**Younghoon:** Dad?

_**KEVIN HAS ADDED SUNWOO TO THE GROUPCHAT**_

**Sunwoo:** That wasn't much of a surprise

**Changmin:** Hello Sunwoo do you remember me?

_**ADOPTION CENTER** _ **5:04 pm**

**Sunwoo:** All of a sudden this isn't fun anymore 

=========================

**Wheres Hyunjae? I dont know yet either**


	9. F is for Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjae: I feel so left out 
> 
> Hwall: yeah sure you do

_**ADOPTION CENTER** _ **5:05 PM**

**Eric:** Hilarious, Karma at its finest

**Juyeon:** Sunwoo it hasn't even been a minute yet 

**Jacob:** I hope Kevin found out about you being a traitor

**JuHakneyeon:** Lmao did you get added to a group chat with your crush or something

**Sangyeon:** I bet that happened

**Sunwoo:** You know what? I hate it here even more 

_**IS THIS GC NO LONGER CHANGMINS HOES?** _ **5:09**

**Kevin:** YOU GUYS SCARED HIM OFF 

**Younghoon:** I DON'T THINK I SAID ANYTHING YET 

**Chanhee:** uhm, he hasn't left the chat yet

**Sunwoo:** yeah i'm still here I just don't know what to say 

**Chanhee:** Well I'm glad you decided to stay 

**Changmin:** He didn't say anything about staying tho 

**Chanhee:** s h u s h 

**Younghoon:** you see this blatant favoritism?? 

**Younghoon:** If I said something Chanhee wouldn't want me to say I would get r o a s t e d 

_**ADOPTION CENTER** _ **5:15 PM**

**Sunwoo:** Guys I need your help

**Eric:** " I hate it here even more"- Kim Sunwoo

**Juyeon:** Oh wait your names " KIM " 

**Eric:** why is that what you took out of my sarcastic comment 

**Juyeon:** No I just felt some sort of kinship towards Sunwoo for having a common Korean last name 

**Sangyeon:** Its true, Juyeon went out of his way to be friends with me when he heard my last name was Lee 

**Juyeon:** Salute emoji 

**Sunwoo:** PLZ PAY ATTENTION TO ME 

**Jacob:** What is it 

**Sunwoo:** How do I talk to people

**Jacob:** Uh aren't you ignoring them by paying attention to us?

**Sunwoo:** Nah they're in their own world

**JuHakneyeon:** How about you just lurk 

**Eric:** Sunwoo Lurking? Thats like...Jesus drinking water 

**Sangyeon:** I know the perfect person that could help 

_**SANGYEON HAS ADDED HYUNJAE INTO THE GC**_

**Hyunjae:** FUCKSAKE, IT FUCKING FINALLY HAPPENED 

**Juyeon:**??????????????????????????????????

**Hyunjae:** I'M SO FUCKING READY TO START MY OWN TEXT CHAT AU 

_**SANGYEON HAS REMOVED HYUNJAE FROM THE GC**_

_**THIS GC IS NO LONGER CHANGMINS HOES**_ **5:24 pm**

**Chanhee:** Who keeps changing the groupchats name 

**Kevin:** Nevermind that, I feel like we're forgetting something


	10. Chapter 10

_**CHANGMINS HOES 4EVA** _ **8:00 am**

**Chanhee:** Guys, I've discovered I no longer wish to attend calculus class 

**Younghoon:** Thank god, I don't wanna attend either if both me and you flunk this marking period it would be fine since its only the first semester and we took it before right?

**Chanhee:** I'm not flunking the class I was thinking of quitting the class idiot and taking another one

**Younghoon:** It would be fun to have a free period but your such a buzzkill guess I have to attend 

**Kevin:** What even is going on

**Younghoon:** :/

**Chanhee:** I'm planning on not attending Calculus this semester, I'm not even a student im an assistant 

**Sunwoo** **:** Oh calculus? With Mr.Kim 

**Chanhee:** O H i forgot you were in this chat.. uh yeah Mr.Kims class 

**Sunwoo:** I'm attending his class for the first semester just to see if i like it , Will it not work out?

**Chanhee:** No he's great, actually I was just joking ahahahahha Your freshman right?

**Chanhee:** I'll sit next to you during class then to help you out

**Younghoon:** Your the teachers assistant why would you sit next to Sunwoo?

**Chanhee:** Shut the fuck up

**Sunwoo:** I'd like that , but wouldn't I be burdening you 

**Chanhee:** Its fine i don't even do much anyway 

**Sunwoo:** ok then, lets share a desk 

**Younghoon:** What about me? I attend the class too 

**Chanhee:** Shut the Fuck up

**Younghoon:** I'm so abused here, I'm off to the adoption agency 

**Chanhee:** Good fucking riddance 

**Sunwoo:** Oh Younghoon hyung check ur dms 

**Chanhee:** wait what 

**Kevin:** The teas hot today ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

_**PRIVATE DM 8:16 AM** _

**Sunwoo:** Hey would you like to join a GC 

**Younghoon:** The only GCs I'm in is " Changmins hoes" and "Class A" so fuck yeah sure but why 

**Sunwoo:** You said your going to the adoption center and thats basically the name of the GC im in

**Sunwoo:** The whole point of it is to put potential new friends apparently 

**Younghoon:** Oh cool sure y not 

_**ADOPTION CENTER** _ **8:23 AM**

**Sunwoo:** Fuck you all, I actually got a new orphan

**Eric:** ?

_**SUNWOO HAS ADDED YOUNGHOON TO THE CHAT**_

**Younghoon:** woah theres a lot of people here 

**Eric:** Oh orphan = New member 

**Eric:** Well technically only Jacob, Juyeon and now you are the orphans

**Younghoon:** Its more of being abused in my current GC and leaving then being orphaned 

**Ju Hakneyeon :** Ah a CPS incident 

**Younghoon:** yes exactly 

**Sunwoo:** introduce yourselves 

**Younghoon:** Wait no I'm more interested in majors 

**Jacob:** @everyone 

**Eric:** @everyone 

**Juyeon:** HELLO IM HERE 

**Sangyeon:** Whats up 

**Sunwoo:** Majors for Younghoon, new orphan 

**Younghoon:** Sup 

**Eric:** Well me, Sunwoo are first year scholarship athletes 

**Eric:** I'm in baseball, Sunwoo is a soccer god and Jacob is a second year athlete ( he may be thrdr year idk) 

**Sunwoo:** Yknow we called everyone here to introduce themselves here right???? Not you doing the introductions

**Eric:** Shut the Fuck up 

**Younghoon:** I feel like our positions have switched 

**JuHakneyeon:** Hey I'm Hakneyeon and I'm a law major \, phycology minor

**Younghoon:** Oh thats cool, I'm a chemic and analytic major

**Jacob:** Your a scientist on the Seoul college team! 

**Younghoon:** Thats the literally only thing i can brag about to my cousins nowadays 

**Sangyeon:** I'm a STEM major along with some other things I'm trying to get under my belt but usually I just say " Astronomy:" to let people know what I'm trying to be

**Younghoon:** Astronomy, oh lol i get it, You wanna be an astronaut, 

**Sangyeon:** If I say I'm a stem major with a few side classes most people think I wanna be an engineer or teacher for some reason ig

**Younghoon:** Thats fair 

**Juyeon:** Hi my names Lee Juyeon, I'm majoring in aeronautical engineer uh aviation too and I like to dance 

**Sunwoo:** I'm getting War flashbacks 

**Eric:** LMAO 

**Jacob:** Juyeon did you scroll up to copy past that 

**JuHakneyeon:** asdfgshajdkfl 

**Juyeon:** XD emoji 

**Sunwoo:** XD is already an emoticon why would you have the need to put "emoji" next to it 

**Sunwoo:** Everyday I converse with Boomers 

**Eric:** WAIT YOUNGHOON HOW OLD ARE YOU 

**Younghoon:** Older then u for sure 

**Eric:** Honestly fuck u 

**Jacob:** He can't control his age??????????????

**Younghoon:** WAIT I RECOGNIZE U JACOB 

**JuHakneyeon:** Oh I know where this is going 

**Jacob:** You do? from where 

**Younghoon:** Your dating Kevin 

**Jacob:** I-

**Eric:** Sunwoo knows a lot about that

**Sunwoo:** shut- 

**Younghoon:**????????????????

**Younghoon:** Ha i connected the dots, your the guy who popped out of the bush right 

**Sunwoo:** What how do u kno 

**Sangyeon:** I'm cutting this conversation short 

_**SANGYEON HAS ADDED HYUNJAE TO THE CHAT**_

**Sangyeon:** Heres the biggest orphan 

**Hyunjae:** Thank you so much please don't kick me out the chat again

_**CHANGMINS HOES** _ **9:04 AM**

**Chanhee:** Where did Younghoon go 

**Changmin:** He's online, do you need him?

**Chanhee:** Nah fine without him 

**Changmin:** Wheres Sunwoo 

**Kevin:** Yall don't even know this kid that well, so I feel like the new chat name I came up with his more appropriate 

_**KEVIN HAS CHANGED THE CHAT NAME TO " SUNWOO'S HOES "**_


End file.
